Tu as quelque chose de changé
by Naughty Luce
Summary: Os. HeeroDuo. Dés qu'il est entré, Duo a vu que y'avait un truc de différent chez Heero. Mais quoi ? Quoi ? ? ? :p


Auteur: Natsu  
Titre: Tu as quelque chose de changé  
Genre: avec qui vous savez, romanchiku  
Disclaimer: j'ai acheté les persos très cher alors maintenant plus personne n'est autorisé à les emprunter! … dans mes rêves.  
Note de l'auteur : **C'est avec des cernes qui descendent jusqu'à mes pieds que je vous salut… en espérant que cet os vous plaira.**** Os sorti d'un tiroir, je l'avais oublié celui-là le coquin, il steak haché ****:p

* * *

**

**Tu as quelque chose de changé**

D'une main gantée, il clencha la porte de son bureau et la franchis avec assurance. Une sacoche à portable à la main. Une écharpe noire autour du cou. Son corps se mouvait avec sérénité et traduisait l'assurance naturelle de son caractère.

Aplomb dans son pas.

Détermination dans son regard.

Un autre est soudainement détaché de son occupation.

-

-Heero?

-Hm…?

Son collègue de bureau avait levé son regard vers lui comme chaque matin à son arrivé mais cette fois, au lieu de constater sa présence et de le rabaisser tout de suite sur le rapport qu'il rédigeait sur son ordinateur, quelque chose capta son attention.

Un détail.

Une discontinuité.

Un petit astérisque invisible.

Quelque chose…

Il mit ses doigts qui tapaient frénétiquement le clavier temporairement en pause pour observer le nouvel arrivant.

-

-Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Heero Yuy pour qu'il soit de si bonne humeur…?

-Je suis de bonne humeur?

-Ca fait plus de deux ans qu'on bosse ensemble. Je te connais un minimum, je crois. Tu crois pas que cette lueur de 4 volts et demi au lieu de deux dans tes yeux et cet espèce de nano sourire caché ça cache pas quelque chose?

-

Le nano sourire caché se garda bien de s'allonger encore, et le japonais posa sa sacoche à plat sur son bureau pour ouvrir la fermeture éclair et sortir son ordinateur portable sans un mot, en pseudo ignorant l'autre homme.

Tous les matins, c'était le même rituel. L'ex pilote 01 entrait et s'installait pour la journée dans son bureau quelques minutes après l'ex pilote 02, celui-ci habitant largement plus près du QG où les deux travaillaient.

Tous les matins, l'américain voyait donc d'un œil discret son acolyte débarquer dans le bureau tranquillement, enlever d'abord ses gants de cuir noir et les mettre dans la poche de son long manteau noir, enlever également ce dernier puis son écharpe l'hiver et les poser sur le porte-manteau pour s'installer à son bureau.

Mais là, son œil ne pu se défaire de l'asiatique, accroché à ce visage affichant une expression pas comme d'habitude.

Ouais. Y'a un truc. Forcement.

-

-T'as vu? Je te parle et j'ai même l'impression que tu m'écoutes.

-

L'américain, un ton joyeux dans la voix, s'arrêta définitivement de taper son rapport.

Il y a un truc qui lui met la puce à l'oreille.

C'est pas normal, et tout de suite il est captivé. Tout de suite il accroche, il suit le mouvement, le jeu.

-

-T'es bizarre aujourd'hui…

-Bizarre? Comment ça?

-Tu as quelque chose de… changé.

Le japonais ne rajoute pas un mot, mystérieux. Il dessert un peu la cravate qu'il porte à son cou pour être plus à l'aise et s'assoie sur son fauteuil en cuir roulant, feignant le désintéressement.

-C'est ça, tu as quelque chose de changé.

-

L'américain s'assoie au fond de son siège et pose ses mains sur ses cuisses, la curiosité attisée. Le japonais ne le regarde pas, mais le nano sourire caché… échapperait à tout le monde sauf à son collègue et ancien coéquipier de guerre, Duo Maxwell. Avec qui il travaillait depuis un bout de temps. Avec qui il partageait pas mal de souvenirs, bons ou mauvais, de la guerre ou non.

Et il lui prouve bien qu'il n'a pas été bluffé par l'imitation parfaite de ses habitudes.

Que ça vaut sûrement le coup d'en parler puisqu'en plus ça se voyait, le japonais crevait les yeux qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer inaperçu.

Sinon pourquoi essaierait-il de le cachersans le cacher ?

-

-Qu'est ce que t'as changé?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Mais si, allez.

-

Les yeux de l'asiatique, qui ne quittait pas l'écran de l'ordinateur en cours de démarrage, pour la première fois se posèrent réellement dans les yeux de l'autre homme.

Message électrique par onde interposées.

Regard complice.

Sourire en coin.

-

-Ah… Je vois. Tu veux que je devine? C'est ça ton jeu? Ok, alors…

Avec amusement, Duo se leva de son siège pour rejoindre doucement mais sûrement le bureau de son ami.

Tout en marchant très lentement vers lui, il leva un peu les yeux au plafond tout en cherchant ce qui pouvait bien changer Heero.

-Tu as… une nouvelle bagnole.

-Non.

-Non c'est vrai c'est con. J'ai vu ta voiture par la fenêtre se garer dans le parking en bas et c'est toujours la même. Bon.

Il se promena un peu dans la pièce, tournant autour du bureau de son acolyte qui s'était re-faussement concentré sur son portable, qui, notons, n'affichait toujours pas son plan de travail principal.

-T'as un nouveau portable?

-Non, tu vois bien.

-Téléphone portable?

-Non plus.

-Euh…

-

Les yeux améthystes, après avoir suffisamment contemplé le plafond et avoir déduis que la réponse ne s'y trouvait pas écrit dessus, se focalisa sur l'affreuse moquette synthétique grise par terre.

Quant au japonais, il restait de marbre. Calme. Droit sur sa chaise. Animé par une certaine excitation intérieure très profonde que seul l'américain pouvait percevoir.

Et d'ailleurs, ça énervait beaucoup, beaucoup ce dernier de ne pas savoir quelle était la raison.

Il ne ferait rien d'autre avant d'avoir trouvé.

Rien. D'autre. Non non non.

Le japonais en avait trop dit, ou pas assez…

… même si concrètement il n'avait rien dit, mais selon Duo c'était trop louche. Ce regard en disait trop. Et en temps normal il ne se comporterait pas comme ça.

Le jeu, le comportement du bon comédien dont on ne sait jamais quand il joue ou pas, son silence…

-

-Tu as… eu une augmentation? Connard. Pourquoi j'en n'ai pas eu, moi?

-Non, c'est pas ça.

-Ah. Tant mieux. Enfin je veux dire… pas tant mieux mais…

-Mais si tu l'as dis, tu veux pas que j'ai d'augmentation. Tout le monde va savoir que tu es un égoïste qui pense qu'à sa poire. Ta bonne réputation est terminée, Duo. Tout le monde va te critiquer.

-Heero…

Le japonais leva les sourcils et ses mains en l'air, d'un air malicieux.

-Nan mais c'est tout.

-Genre. Bon je dois toujours trouver ce que tu as de nouveau…

-Rattrape-toi aux branches, change de conversation.

-Je sais très bien que t'es pas sérieux, 'Ro.

-

Duo se mit en face du bureau de Heero, et de lui par la même occasion, et posa ses mains dessus pour se pencher en avant comme s'il était policier et que le japonais était soupçonné d'un crime. Celui-ci le regarda innocemment.

C'est un jeu, une pièce de théâtre, et il s'amuse.

Oh oui, beaucoup. De voir l'américain tourner en bourrique.

-

-Alors… tu as un nouveau… costume?

-Tu refroidis.

-Un nouvel écran TV géant?

-Tu gèles.

-Une nouvelle eau de toilette? Il me semble pas pourtant…

-Tu te désintègres tellement tu gèles.

-Euh… un nouveau… un nouveau quoi… un nouveau lit, un nouveau frigo, un nouveau sèche-linge, une nouvelle marque de calbut'… je sais pas moi…

-

Duo s'était retourné pour lui faire dos, s'asseyant à moitié sur le bureau et fixer la porte en face.

Rien à faire. Il ne trouvait pas. Pourtant il avait balayé les grands espaces de choses que l'on peut avoir et qui peuvent nous faire sourire de satisfaction quand on les a.

Le japonais se permit d'esquisser un sourire rusé.

Allez… il l'aide?

-

-Pourquoi «nouveau»? C'était pas quelque chose de «changé» et pas «nouveau»à la base ?

-Aaah… tu me donnes un indice.

-

Il croisa ses bras sur son ventre, puis une main vint se prendre le menton comme si ça allait l'aider à trouver.

Heero s'était mis au fond de son siège et contemplait son collègue de dos, absorbé par sa longue natte couleur caramel qui lui dégringolait jusqu'au niveau des reins.

Sa taille était légèrement courbée, légèrement affinée, légèrement efféminée, mais sa chemise blanche détachée d'un bouton au cou empêchait de pouvoir bien remarquer ce détail.

Depuis adolescent, sa carrure n'avait pas trop forcé et il était resté fin, mais tout était du muscle.

Ceux qui avaient douté avaient eu une démonstration des plus… percutante.

-

-Ca m'avance pas trop mais…

Puis dans un éclair de sagacité, il bondit et se retourna d'un coup en s'appuyant à nouveau avec ses mains sur le bureau du japonais qui ne cilla pas, mais qui maintenant affichait non plus un _nano_ sourire mais un _micro_ sourire (c'est-à-dire un chouïa plus grand).

-Je sais! Tu n'es plus puceau!

Une petite gouttelette invisible de tension glissa le long de la tempe du japonais.

-… ça fait longtemps…

L'enthousiasme de Duo retomba aussi sec, et il se remit dans sa position, dos à l'asiatique, en croisant les bras.

-Ah. Zut, encore pas ça.

-En même temps, encore puceau à 25 ans faut le faire.

-Hey, ça arrive!

-Ca veut dire quoi, que toi tu l'es?

-Non! Mais… voila quoi, ça arrive. Pas beaucoup de fois j'espère quand même.

-Hn.

-…

-…

-Je suis pas puceau!!

-Ouais ouais.

-Mais… bordel, demande à qui tu veux!!

-Je te_ crois_, Duo.

-Raaah t'es chiant. C'est juste pour m'emmerder.

-Et ça marche.

-

Un soupire de concentration s'échappa de l'américain.

Le japonais balada naïvement ses yeux sur son bureau, totalement détendu.

C'était une bonne journée. Ils avaient tout leur temps (enfin presque. Ils sont au boulot et on les paye pas pour glander où pour jouer à «devine le schmilblick»).

-

-T'as changé de banque.

-Non.

-T'as changé d'appartement.

-Non.

-T'as changé de coiffeur.

-Perdu.

L'américain fronça les sourcils et réfléchi à contre coup à propos de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Moui… la question est déjà de savoir si t'as eu un coiffeur un jour…

Sourcil levé.

Une main qui migre inconsciemment vers la chevelure coiffée avec un pétard, le tout très bien maintenu «effet gel Vivel Dop sans gelVivel Dop» fixation béton de son propriétaire qui se demandait «quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle a ma coiffure?».

Et d'une voix presque absente et n'y croyant plus, l'américain fit vaguement:

-Ah. Mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt…

Duo tourne juste la tête pour jeter un œil derrière lui et voir la réaction de son ami, on sait jamais.

-Tu es tombé amoureux?

-

Le regard du japonais devient plus intense et le sourire s'agrandit un peu.

Mutinement.

-Gagné…

-

Et la flamme d'intérêt dans les yeux améthyste se raviva en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

Il se retourna pour regarder son ami lui sourire, et son visage s'éclaira à nouveau comme au début de leur conversation.

-Noooooon… c'est vrai??

Heero soutient le regard de l'américain en guise de réponse.

L'américain était ravi de lui-même.

Enfin. Il savait bien qu'il allait trouver.

Il prit un ton moqueur et exagéré de vainqueur.

-

-Ouuuuuh le nuuuul! Il est amoureux!

L'asiatique leva les sourcils et ferma les yeux en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, et un très léger rire en souffle lui échappa. Ils étaient devenus des hommes sérieux, trop sérieux parfois. Ils avaient grandit, mûrit, mais ça l'amusait toujours de voir Duo sortir un «Trop la honte!» comme l'adolescent qu'il avait été.

Ce qui n'échappa en rien à Duo qui continua, de plus en plus enjoué.

-Mais je déconne! C'est cool! C'est qui? Que je la tabasse parce qu'elle me pique mon pote.

-Mais… si tu veux un autre indice, ça non plus ce n'est pas nouveau.

-Ah?

-

Il est sur la bonne piste.

Y'a pas moyen, Duo se dit que s'il se rapproche, il est tout près, il va trouver.

Il compte bien mettre à nu les secrets de son partenaire.

Pouvoir lui dire d'un air faussement modeste «je te connais par cœur, tu ne peux rien me cacher».

Pouvoir se la péter auprès des autres en disant que l'ancien soldat parfait n'est plus parfaitement inaccessible pour tout le monde, et qu'il est le seul à savoir le déchiffrer. Et mine de rien ça vaut le respect.

-

-Comment ça c'est pas nouveau? Mais je savais pas, moi! Je croyais qu'on se disait tout? Alors… si tu as quelque chose de changé et que c'est pas ça, ben… tu lui as filé un rencard?

-Tu réchauffe, mais c'est pas encore ça.

-Encore? Quoi, tu lui as déclaré ta flammeet c'est positif ?? Et tu m'as rien dis plus tôt?

Le japonais émit trois petits claquements de langue en signe de négation et secoua à nouveau la tête.

Duo parla pour lui.

-C'est pas ça…

-

Il se découragea.

Rien à faire, il ne voyait pas.

Pourtant il y était presque. Il chercha encore un peu. Les secondes qui suivirent défilèrent dans le silence.

-

Au bout d'un moment, l'ex pilote 02 brisa ce silence, fixant un point invisible devant lui.

-Je sèche.

Le japonais eu un sourire victorieux.

Son partenaire, qu'il voyait toujours de dos, avait craqué.

Il a voulu joué au plus malin?

Il a échoué.

C'était bien essayé, mais il a perdu quand même.

-Tu sèches?

-Bah… je vois pas. T'as l'air super content et c'est pas parce que tu veux sortir avec quelqu'un puisque ça fait depuis longtemps, et c'est pas parce que t'as conclu non plus. Je vois vraiment pas.

L'américain, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, jeta un regard en arrière.

-Dis-moi alors, c'est quoi? Que je crève moins con? Ou au moins que je m'endorme la conscience tranquille ce soir?

-

Heero inspira profondément avant de pousser du pied son bureau pour projeter sa chaise roulante un peu en arrière et se leva.

Avec pragmatisme.

Calcul de tous ses gestes.

Calcul de tout, comme il en a l'habitude depuis toujours.

Prévoyance des événements.

-C'est simple pourtant.

-

Il fit le tour de son bureau, lentement.

Lentement. Avec dextérité.

Pour se retrouver devant l'américain, ce qui le fit sortir de sa torpeur car il avait à peine remarqué les mouvements de son acolyte.

Cinquante centimètres, tout au plus.

Et se rapprocher.

Se rapprocher, lentement.

Millimètre par millimètre.

Pour que leurs cuisses se frôlent.

Pour planter son regard dans le sien.

Pour lui parler distinctement, avec dextérité et aplomb.

-Je _suis_ en train de me déclarer.

-

L'américain fit les yeux ronds sous le coup de la surprise…

… puis ses lèvres se fendirent en un sourire taquin, imitant celui de l'asiatique.

Heero avait tout prévu. Il avait prévu que Duo devinerait son changement de comportement. Et il avait prévu qu'il ne devinerait pas pourquoi.

-Ah… et tu t'imagines que tu connais la réponse?

-Tu dis ça parce que je souris? Tu trouves que je devrais me déclarer en chialant?

-Nan mais… et si, parce que je suis un mec et que je suis chiant, je te disais nan?

-

Le japonais se rapproche encore.

Un millimètre de moins.

Deux.

Trois.

Leurs cuisses se touchent timidement.

Et… de moins en moins timidement.

Leurs bassins se collent impudiquement.

La distance qui sépare leurs hauts de corps est infime car l'un est un peu penché en arrière, assis sur le bureau.

Désormais c'est leurs chemises blanches toutes les deux qui se frôlent.

-Oui mais tu vois, rien que d'avoir dis ça, ça prouve que tu vas pas le faire.

-

Duo est lucide.

Duo remarque les détails.

Duo sait laisser planer le suspense.

Oui mais Duo est tellement prévisible.

-

-Et si, parce que je suis quand même sympa même si je suis chiant, je t'avais dis ça pour pas que tu chutes de trop haut?

-Je pense pas que je vais chuter. Tu sais pourquoi?

-

Duo a des qualités comme des défauts.

Duo est compréhensif.

Duo est ouvert d'esprit.

Oui mais Duo est tellement, tellement prévisible.

-

-Je dirais que si tu avais dis «non», ça aurait juste été parce que tu trouves que je suis trop confiant.

Le japonais fait distraitement glisser le col de Duo entre ses doigts, et le remet parfaitement symétrique.

-Et entre nous, j'appelle pas ça être _sympa_. Mais t'as pas tort quand même.

-

Puis il se presse encore un peu contre un américain rayonnant mais se contrôlant à merveille. Seul un léger sourire énigmatique flotte sur son visage.

Ne pas donner au japonais une trop grande satisfaction. Après tout, ce flirt dissimulé lui plait.

Être maître de soit même. Quand on est une proie, on ne se jette pas dans les filets.

Heero a commencé à le brancher?

Qu'il aille jusqu'au bout.

Il le laisse se serrer contre lui sans être oppressant.

Il le laisse agripper sa chemise blanche du bout des doigts et tirer très doucement dessus vers lui.

Il se laisse entrainer complètement contre son torse.

Heero penche la tête pour la nicher dans le cou de Duo sans que leurs peaux se touchent. La chaleur de son souffle fait frissonner l'américain. Il en a presque la chair de poule.

Il lui laisse lui parler à l'oreille.

-J'accepte quand même parce que tu es un mec donc c'est normal que t'aies ta fierté, que tu es chiant mais bon que tu es sympa aussi, et parce que j'ai envie de sortir avec toi… et plus si affinité.

-

Les mains de l'ex pilote 01 enrobent voluptueusement la taille qui leur est offert.

Heero quitte le cou de son «ami» pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes, visage contre visage, avant de les fermer et capturer délicieusement sa lèvre supérieure avec ses propres lèvres.

Le baiser s'accentue quand il presse totalement sa bouche contre celle de l'américain, et s'en détache un peu pour incliner la tête, s'y recoller en demandant l'accès et l'obtenir, et y plonger sa langue. Puiser, s'approprier son goût. Assouvir avec plaisir sa faim de ce moment.

Sous l'effet d'un bombardement de bonheur et d'heureuse satisfaction toute conne mais heureuse quand même, Duo entoure une épaule d'un bras et passe son autre main sur la nuque du japonais pour l'inciter à l'embrasser plus vivement.

S'il s'y attendait…

Leurs langues jouent, leurs lèvres glissent, leurs souffles se mêlent.

Au début, avec lenteur et lascivité, puis après, un peu plus précipitamment.

Un peu plus fougueusement. Un peu plus virilement.

Mais tout au long, avec la même dose de bien-être.

Respirant la peau de l'autre, s'en enivrant.

C'est dans ce genre d'instant que tous les deux se sentent coupés du monde. Dans un cocon de douceur. Et qu'ils oublient tout.

-

Au bout d'un moment, les caresses de leurs langues se font moins insistantes.

La cadence ralentie.

Leurs langues se quittent.

Leurs lèvres se séparent avec rétention.

Leurs yeux se rouvrent.

Mais leurs visages restent très proches.

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage de l'américain qui lève les yeux sur son partenaire.

-Wow.

-

Front contre front. Nez contre nez.

Respirant le même air, ils restent enlacés.

-Pourquoi tu trouves tout et moi rien?

-Parce que c'est moi qui domine.

Duo voulu rire mais son rire fut affectueusement étouffé par les lèvres du japonais, ne se lassant plus de goûter celle de son partenaire.

Elles étaient douces, pourquoi s'en priver?

Ses baisers étaient entrecoupés, et l'américain en profite pour s'exprimer quand il ne se délectait pas de Heero.

-Tu parles beaucoup aujourd'hui je trouve… que de mots dans tes phrases! Sujet verbes compléments. Diantre… mes aïeux…

Duo émit un sifflement amusé.

-Hm hm…

Ses lèvres furent une nouvelle fois happées, mais pas pour son déplaisir, leurs langues se rencontrèrent un (trop) court moment.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant?

Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Cobalt contre améthyste.

Lueur animale contre lueur angélique.

-

-… Pourquoi pas avant?

-Peut-être parce que, Monsieur «Je croyais qu'on se disait tout», je ne savais pas que tu aimais les hommes.

-Bah! C'est valable pour toi aussi!

-Je ne l'ai donc su qu'hier.

-Et moi, aujourd'hui, pour toi.

-En écoutant des potins pas sûr basées sur des rumeurs floues entre des gens qui connaissent des gens que je connais pas, c'est-à-dire certitude zéro.

-C'est mieux que pas de potins ni de rumeurs du tout.

-Et même plutôt certitude «moins 36».

-Quoi, tu veux que je te félicite?

Heero souris et dépose ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille. C'eut pour effet immédiat de faire tendre le cou à Duo.

Apparemment il est sensible à cet endroit.

Bon à savoir. L'asiatique se post-it dans la tête d'explorer le secteur.

-Je vois que tu veux absolument avoir le dernier mot.

Et Duo n'a rien à lui répondre cette fois, avant de tourner la tête pour être en face de Heero et de sceller leurs lèvres franchement parce que trouvant cette nouvelle activité vachement intéressante, que…

-C'est pas comme si ça changeait…

OWARI

* * *

**C'est super ****fluff**** quand même XD ça m'étonne de moi.**

**Allez**** j'ai eu deux semaines HORRIBLES. Défoulez-vous sur les ****reviews ****! Et moi je me défoule sur mon clavier ****:D**

**DEFOULELKEJZLQFJHREKHFKRHEZGJHRKEJZGJRFQDSJHGJDSGHKL!!**

**XD**** ¤la folle…¤**

**Et j'ai cours ce week-end en plus T.T comment osent-ils nous faire ça… c'est inhumain…**


End file.
